


A cold February evening | Một buổi tối tháng Hai giá rét

by takitori67



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takitori67/pseuds/takitori67
Summary: Lấy ý tưởng từ mẫu truyện ngắn của Sicklyjelly → https://sicklyjelly.tumblr.com/post/626080717910196224/a-cold-february-evening-or-i-am-an-emotionally
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A cold February evening | Một buổi tối tháng Hai giá rét

「 Một buổi tối tháng Hai giá rét 」

(Lấy ý tưởng từ truyện ngắn của họa sĩ sicklyjelly )

"Cậu không thực sự cân nhắc lại điều đó một cách nghiêm túc, có phải không?"

"..."

"Tskk", Goro giận dữ tạch lưỡi. Anh ta quay lưng đi khiến mái tóc màu hạt dẻ cũng cuốn theo chuyển động thất vọng và bực dọc đó. "Akechi—" Akira thốt lên.

"Mạng sống của cậu không phải là thứ có thể đơn giản vứt đi được!!"

Goro dừng chân trước ngõ cửa LeBlanc, đôi tay siết chặt lộ rõ vẻ nóng giận. Anh ta ngoảnh mặt lại và cất tiếng cười giễu cợt, "Ồ! Nhưng đối với cậu thì được sao??"

"Gã anh hùng vĩ đại đây hằng ngày vứt bỏ mạng sống bản thân vì lũ bè bạn của cậu ta và nghĩ rằng việc đó ổn sao??", Goro không còn có ý định rời LeBlanc nữa, nhưng thay vào đó đôi chân lại kéo anh ta tiến gần cậu con trai với đôi mắt kính giả ấy, nổi tức giận sôi ùng ục thấu tim gan anh. "Thật nực cười!!"

"Cuộc sống của tôi..."

"Akechi—" Akira đưa tay với tới cánh tay của Goro, nhưng anh ta gạt đi.

"Tôi đã nói rằng chuyện này không đáng để bàn cãi!!"

Goro trừng mắt - đôi mắt đỏ rực như màu máu, và chúng đang sôi, thẫm màu trong nóng giận, "Cậu không có quyền quyết định tôi muốn cái gì hết!!"

"Cậu nghĩ rằng tôi muốn điều này sao?!"

Chàng trai lớn tuổi tóm lấy cổ áo của Akira và dồn cậu ta vào tường một cách dữ dội. Akira nghiến răng khi đầu cậu va đau đớn vào mặt gỗ, hai bàn tay nhợt nhạt vì lạnh nắm chặt đôi tay mang găng đen của Goro để giữ khoảng cách giữa họ và cản anh ta khỏi siết lấy cổ cậu.

"Lạy chúa..." Goro lườm Akira - ánh mắt chứa rõ nổi căm ghét và đáng sợ, "Cậu có hiểu rằng tôi ghét cậu đến mức nào không?"

"Rằng tôi phải phản bác đến chừng nào để cái đầu đất của cậu mới hiểu được??"

Akira không nói gì cả - cậu ta chỉ nín lặng và nhìn, đối diện với ánh mắt viên đạn của Goro.

"Tôi cần phải kề dao cận cổ cậu sao??"

Goro gầm lên, và Akira vẫn không nói gì.

"Giới hạn của cậu nằm ở đâu?!" Goro hét lớn, nắm tay của anh ta khẽ rung. Nếu chúng không ẩn sau lớp găng tay da, chắc chắn hai bàn tay ấy còn nhợt nhạt hơn cả Akira, đốt tay tái trắng vì siết quá chặt.

Ánh nhìn sắc bén ấy đột nhiên không còn đâm thẳng đến đôi mắt của Akira, Goro không còn nhìn đến gương mặt của cậu ta nữa. Giọng anh ta khàn khàn vì hét lớn, dù vẫn rõ sự giận dữ nhưng giờ lại khẽ sự run rẩy - nghẹn ngào trong chất giọng ấy.

"Tôi cần phải làm như thế nào... để có thể thuyết phục cậu từ bỏ tôi đi chứ?!"

Goro quá giận, anh ta không để ý đến đôi mắt của mình - bừng nóng và bắt đầu rơi lệ. Akira vẫn không nói gì, nhưng cậu ta đã thấy - cậu ta để ý, và cậu ta đã hiểu.

Akira tiếp tục chọn cái im lặng và dần buông thả đôi bàn tay của mình khỏi nắm tay vẫn đang giữ lấy cổ áo khoác của mình - tuy giờ hai nắm tay ấy đã không còn siết chặt một cách nguy hiểm và đáng sợ nữa. Và rồi, Akira dang rộng cánh tay và ôm chầm lấy Goro. Hai cơ thể của họ chạm sát vào nhau, không còn khoảng cách nào giữa họ nữa.

Goro không ôm lấy lại Akira, tay anh ta vẫn giữ chặt cổ áo của cậu và dù Akira biết dáng ôm này chắc chắn sẽ dần cảm thấy khó chịu, cậu ta vẫn mặc kệ. Đôi tay của Akira bám chặt và giữ lấy Goro, chặt đến nỗi cái áo khoác mùa đông đắt tiền của anh ta có thể nhăm nhúm, cứ như cậu con trai ấy sợ rằng nếu buông ra thì Goro sẽ biến mất mãi mãi - và tất cả chỉ đơn thuần là một giấc mơ mà ai cũng có thể dễ dàng quên đi.

Điều đáng thương ở đây là mọi thứ rõ ràng đúng là một giấc mơ. Akira biết điều đó, nhưng cậu ta chưa sẵn sàng. Goro biết điều đó, và anh ta căm ghét nó. Nhưng Akira, sau tất cả, cũng chỉ là con người - một thiếu niên 17 tuổi, và Goro hiểu điều đó hơn tất cả ai khác.

Không biết lúc nào, sau gọng kính giả ấy, ánh nhìn của Akira đã nhòe đi và ướt đẫm. Cậu ta khóc, cũng như Goro, nhưng cậu ta mặc kệ điều đó. Trong vòng tay của Akira, Goro vẫn đang đứng ở đây, vẫn còn sống và đang sống; trong tâm trí của Akira, Goro đang đứng ở đây - đang thở và khóc - là thật. Trong thế giới biến dạng và tràn ngập hạnh phúc mù quáng của bác sĩ Maruki, hai người họ chỉ có nhau - sự hiện hữu của hai người dành riêng cho nhau là chân thật.

Không biết đã bao lâu cả hai người đã đứng ở đây, tại LeBlanc vào một buổi tối tháng Hai giá rét, nhưng Akira đã quyết định rằng cậu sẽ không buông tay, không phải bây giờ khi bầu trời ở ngoài đã trở tối mịt mù, Goro nhất định phải trú một đêm tại đây cùng cậu.

Đêm tối tháng Hai lạnh cóng ấy có thể sẽ là đêm cuối cùng của hai người họ, nhưng không có nghĩa Akira sẽ quên đi sự hiện diện của Goro trong cuộc đời cậu ấy; lần này hai người đã thật sự có nhau. Akira sẽ tiếp tục bước đi, và cũng như thế Goro sẽ tiếp tục tìm sự tự do của anh ấy; Hai người họ cùng nhau tiếp tục tìm lại thực tế cho mình.

\-- end --

**Author's Note:**

> Lần đầu mình viết lảm nhảm dựa trên tranh của người khác, mình viết không giỏi lắm nhưng nếu được mọi người hãy để lại bình luận góp ý để mình khắc phục!  
> Ủng hộ họa sĩ thêm nha mọi người: http://sicklyjelly.tumblr.com


End file.
